


Hollow

by TheElusiveOllie



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, tragic abuse of syntax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElusiveOllie/pseuds/TheElusiveOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Entry #80. Tim finds Jay before the Operator does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

There’s the taste of iron in his mouth, bitter and hot and he spits it out but it keeps frothing out and his thoughts are rushing _he was shot he was fucking shot_ but he can’t focus he _needs_ to focus _just put pressure o_ _n the wound_ but oh fuck the camera is shaking and he’s shaking and _Alex just fucking shot him_

It’s only thanks to adrenaline that he grabs the door, spins around and slams it behind him. He slides down against the wall, trembling.

Someone pounds against the door, with fists and feet and then finally they hurl their entire body at it and he shuts his eyes because he’s backed into a corner, he can’t run, there’s just _nowhere to fucking go._

He’s always ran. He’s always been able to.

The door shudders with each strike and Jay grits his teeth, the pain jarring through his teeth and spine and into

_fuck_

he’s bleeding he’s _really_ bleeding

fuck, it feels like he’s on fire

_he doesn’t want to go_

_not without his answers_

The door crashes open and Jay is thrown sideways and even if he doesn’t mean to make a sound the ragged scream still tears from his throat because it  _hurts_ and  _he doesn’t want to die_

_no fuck there it is_

faceless face tilting, arm reaching out

he feels

so very _cold_

"Jay!"

His eyes snap open again and the _thing_ is gone or wait - not _gone,_ but fleeing, interrupted

Jay picks up a vague sense of frustration and is struck with the bizarre urge to laugh. He giggles but the action causes his head to slip sideways and his whole body follows, curled on the floor.

"Jay! Hold on, okay? J-just - "

It takes him longer than it should to recognize the voice. His world has turned slow and fuzzy and he just does not have the strength to slog through the pain and reach tangible thought.

"No, no _no no nono no nonono Jay, no.”_

Tim. That’s the voice.

He sounds upset.

Already the room doesn’t feel real, fuck  _nothing_ does, not even Tim. The heat of fear rises in the back of Jay’s throat, or - no that’s just bile. His head jerks and he retches violently, sending more pain wracking through his entire body.

Tim grabs him, one hand wraps around his midriff where the blood just _won’t stop_

"Jay, come on. Hold on, okay? Stay with me buddy, stay with me!"

_can’t -_

_too much hurt  
_

But already it’s fading and Jay needs to keep his eyes _open open OPEN_

"Come on, Jay, come _on.”_

Jay wants to say something - sorry, maybe, but what would he have to apologize for? how _absurd_ \- but blood bubbles up in his throat instead and he can’t

_can’t move_

the panic resurfaces, but the initial terror that comes with wondering _what’s happening to me_ fades quickly because Jay knows what’s happening to him and somehow knowing is _so much worse_

"Hey, come on!"

Tim’s hands are pressed over the wound but it won’t stop it’s too late and

 _"Tim?"_ he chokes out, and he can barely make out the worried face for all the dark

"Just hold on, okay?" Tim’s voice is _shaking_ , just like Jay’s, but Jay’s teeth are chattering _fuck_ and he can’t feel the camera _he needs the camera where is it where the fuck is it_

"C-c-c-" Jay stumbles over the word _it is so very important_ "C-camera - "

"It’s okay, it’s okay, I got it. See?" Tim holds it up and Jay wants to reach for it but his arms are made of lead and he’s too heavy and for a second he can’t _breathe_

"No," Jay chokes. "No no, please, no, I don’t - I can’t -"

is Jay crying?

there’s too much blood and strangeness in the way, he can’t tell

"You’re gonna be fine, you’re gonna be just - just - _fuck_ \- ” Tim sounds choked up too. He shifts as if to rise and more fear shoots through Jay, because Tim can’t leave Tim has to stay Tim _is all he has left_

_(except for the camera)_

_(but when has that ever helped)_

"Don’t, please, I - " Jay can’t focus, can’t hear, can’t _think -_

"Jay?"

 _"I’m scared. I’m so - I’m so scared,"_ Jay gasps out and he _is._ His grip tightens on Tim’s sleeve and he feels sorry for ruining the shirt with his blood but there’s just nothing to be done

"I’m so scared, Tim, please - "

"I won’t go."

Jay shakes his head.

"I can’t - what’ll happen?"

"Just hold on. I’m gonna get you outta here, okay?"

but he can’t

 _feel properly_ anymore

it’s like he’s numb and tingling and his whole body is shaking so hard _fuck_ and he can’t control any of this and fuck he’s so scared

he doesn’t want to die

but

he

can’t

stop

it

_and_

 


End file.
